ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 14: Vortex of Air
(May 16, 2005. 11:35a.m. Deep in the ocean off the coast of California, Toby, Emily and Ersca are in a submarine called the GUP-E looking for the Octo-Floats, floating devices attached to a balloon-like thing which floats on water.) * Emily: Octo-Floats should be pretty easy to spot. There's not much out there in the open ocean. * Toby: There they are. These Octo-Floats have been measuring water temperatures for weeks. They should tell us a lot about the weather out here. * Emily: Even though they're underwater? * Toby: Of course. The temperature under the ocean tells a lot about the weather up on the surface. (The two exit the sub and swim out to collect one of them. Emily presses the red button.) * Emily: Uh oh. The weather forecast doesn't look too good. * Toby: Jumping jellyfish! It says here that there's a strong chance of waterspouts up at the surface! (Back at the hotel, the other warriors see Toby, Emily and Ersca on TV.) * Emily: (on TV) Warriors, according to the Octo-Floats, waterspouts could start forming at the surface any moment. * Varna: Waterspouts? * Toby: (on TV) Well, Varna, a waterspout is a tornado that forms over water. They appear most commonly out here in the open ocean. * Warka: (gulps) A tornado? * Napat: Oh! Don't worry, Warka. It's only a bit of twisty old wind. * Varna: Toby, Emily, gather up all of the Octo-Floats and get out of there as fast as you can. (Cut back to under the ocean.) * Emily: Already on it, Varna. We'll round them up and... * Toby and Emily: WHOA! (Suddenly, something hits the GUP-E. Three swordfish quickly cut down the lines of the balloon things. The Octo-Floats start to sink.) * Ersca: Hurry! Before they sink! (Emily steers the GUP down and catches all five of the sinking devices in the basket at the back.) * Toby: Good catch. * Emily: Now, for the floats. (They reappear on the surface, but there are storm clouds are everywhere.) * Toby: Oh, no! The wind must have blown them away! * Dialed: (on radio) Emily, Toby, is everything alright? * Emily: Five floats are lost on the surface and waterspouts are starting to form in the area. * Dialed: We're on our way. Ghada, Roska, to the GUPs. (They leave for the pier before the scene flashes forward to Dialed, Ghada and Roska already on the surface with Toby, Ersca and Emily. Dialed is in the GUP-A, Ghada in the GUP-B and Roska in the GUP-D.) * Dialed: To find all of the Octo-Floats, we'll have to split up. * Ghada: Aye. And it looks like we have some company. (A waterspout starts pursuing the four GUPs.) * Dialed: Then, there's not a moment to lose. (The four GUPs split up. Roska finds one float. The GUP-D, under his command, uses it's crab claws to pick it up.) * Roska: Got it. (Cut to Toby and Emily.) * Emily: Toby, hurry! (Toby throws it into the basket, gets back in and drives it away. Cut to Dialed. He's found two floats, but two waterspouts are gaining ground. The GUP-A's sucker sucks in one of the floats, then another.) * Toby: Four down, one to go. * Ghada: (on radio) Dialed, I found the last float. * Dialed: Try to get it quickly, Ghada. Category:Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Raven: Havoc